Will These Dreams Ever END?
by The Lady Pyrien
Summary: just a oneshot for my Best Friend she asked me to do... Sakura can't seem to wake up from her fantasy! HidaXSakuSorry if you hate it but i mean come on they are cute together!lol R&R PLEASE PLEASE


Ok so I promised my Onee-chan I'd write any oneshot she wanted and here it is… enjoy all

This is dedicated to my Onee-chan, SakuraUmeTheDeadSheNinja( this is a long name lol) P.S. none of the characters but the random girl belong to me only Kishimoto sensei!

* * *

I watched as he flirted with all the girls at Konoha Academy's senior prom. Never before had I realized how cute he looked, with silver hair and that off-shade of burgundy, eyes. The only thing I thought wrong with him was that extensive knowledge of curse words.

I sighed now he was flirting with my arch enemy, Ino Yamanaka. She seemed to enjoy the attention, but of course she would only dance with him in attempt to make Sasuke Uchiha jealous. At least I knew Sasuke and I had no chance to be together and had given up on him long ago, in my freshman year, I believe.

Hidan turned to face a shy girl, Hinata Hyuuga, and flirted with her. She of course blushed and turned him down, then walking over to Kiba, who in turn asked her to dance.

I watched in pure jealously for Hinata and Ino. Hidan noticed them and me…? Well I sat alone in the bleachers of the schools gym watching all these happy couples dancing, talking, laughing… forgetting about the girl who dressed up just to impress the silver haired senior, who alas has yet to even acknowledge my existence.

There he goes again, flirting with that blonde girl from my gym class. What was her name…Temari? She had a boyfriend though…Oh well, it looks like he muttered.

For a brief moment, I swear I saw him glance at me. It was like all the butterflies I had ever felt were released in my stomach and my heart leapt into my throat. But of course I know he was probably looking at the girl next to me…

I glance beside me and, to my surprise, it was a guy. To my other side was another guy. 'So did he really look at me?' I thought slowly returning to my normal heart rate. I looked up again at him and felt my heart sink low into the depths of my soul, he was dancing with some girl I didn't even recognize. He spun her and my mind floated into oblivion as I daydreamed…

_He swung me around and I smiled as it felt like an eternity since I'd felt that way. I looked into those eyes, the unusual color gaining my trust in every second we spent flowing over the dance floor . My pink dress twisted around my ankles and spun again to straiten itself. I smile again as the music in my mind changes to a slower sound. I lean into his chest and feel my face heat up. His arm snaked its way around my waist, hanging just above my backside, but securely holding me against him. I felt his heart beating against my head, I could hear it… thump…thump…My eyes close and I fall into the rhythm of the movements. A spin came to our dance and I clung to his shirt tightly. I could hear him chuckle slightly. I look into his eyes one last time. He leans in. I blush. Was he about to…? "Do you wish to dance?" I raised one of my delicate eyebrows. Isn't that what we were doing now, I wondered._

"Excuse me… Sakura Haruno?…I asked if you wanted to dance." I looked up into the very eyes of my high school crush. My face flushed. I nodded and took his awaiting hand. It was warm, just as I had imagined it would be. The music began and I felt my fairy tale was coming true.

All the spins, the turns, even the way he held me close was the same. I couldn't believe it. The music came to an end and he leaned close. I blushed and copied the movement. Soon our lips met in a simple, but oh boy was it sweet!, kiss.

I pulled away and fear gripped my heart. My first kiss was the guy I liked, but was he just using me to get the girl he liked to notice him?

Almost as if he had read my mind, he leaned to my ear, pushing the stray pink locks behind it, and whispered, "My dear Sakura, I would never use you, for you are the girl for me," his hot breath against my ear made me shudder. I looked into his eyes, the ones I was so familiar with now and smiled. "I love you, sweet cherry blossom," He kissed me. I slowly kiss back and pulled away to say that I loved him, too…

* * *

"Excuse me, Sakura are you ok?" I snap out of my dream world and look up at Ino. 'Was that really a dream?' I nod to comfort my worried rival/friend. I was sitting in the gym, where I was supposed to be helping Ino and Hinata with the décor for the dance that night. I sighed. 'Well at least I can dream' I think to myself grabbing some streamer. I pin it to the wall when the doors open and a few boys walk in to work out. I turn and see Sasuke's brother, a blonde boy, and …Hidan. I blushed what I know was a crimson color, and began to basically drool on myself.

They were walking over! I didn't know what to do. I tried turning into a pose where I would look at least some what attractive, but instead slipped and closed my eyes waiting for the cold, hard gym floor. It didn't come. Instead I was met with a strong arm around me. I open my eyes and look up.

"You should be more careful…" Hidan smiled standing me upright. I tried to speak, but my voice caught in my throat. So I only nod.

"I came over here to ask if you would like to go to prom with me…" this sentence shocked me. Wait, I had my share of dreams today. I fold my hands neatly together behind me and pinched myself. "Ouch!" a yelp.

"Are …are you okay?" Hidan has his eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine," I manage to say, 'So this isn't a dream, HIDAN asked ME out!!!!' I wanted to scream and yell and jump into his arms with a yes.

"I would love to," I could feel my inner self already partying and celebrating.

"Good," he smiled, "I'll pick you up at eight," he walked off to join the rest of his group at their weightlifting. I was on cloud nine at that moment so I missed Hidan dropping his weights on his foot and the long colorful string of words that followed, or the screaming blonde next to me yelling about(1) the other blonde guy who apparently stole her look and (2) why the hell I wasn't helping anymore.

I just smiled and continued fantasizing about the wonderful time I was going to have that night, but the only thing ruining my special moment was the grating, beeping noise… it was driving me crazy when I realized…

I shot up in my bed and looked at the alarm clock, "Damn it!" I fell back into my sheets and pouted, "Will I ever get him to ask me out!?" I almost started crying. This was going to be one looooooong day!

* * *

ok so please PLEASE R&R i love hearing from reviewers! all to those of you who read this i give cookies those of you who review get two cookies!!! lol oh to those of you who read and/ or are reading the necklace my DeiXSaku next chapter will be out soon!!!! so dont give up hope on me!!!!


End file.
